1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exterior rearview mirror for vehicles, in particular, for motor vehicles, comprising a housing receiving at least one lighting unit which is provided with at least one light source whose light rays pass through a light-transmitting plate to the exterior of the mirror.
2. Description of the Related Art
Exterior rearview mirrors are known whose mirror head comprises a lighting unit in the form of a repeat turn signal. This ensures that traffic participants located laterally adjacent to the vehicle are able to recognize easily, when the repeat turn signal is switched on, that the vehicle will be turning.
It is an object of the present invention to develop the exterior rearview mirror of the aforementioned kind such that the lighting unit fulfills reliably its lighting function while the exterior review mirror in which it is arranged has a simple constructive configuration.
In accordance with the present invention, this is achieved in that between the light source and the light-transmitting plate at least one reflector is positioned which has at least one opening in whose area the light source is located.
In the exterior rearview mirror according to the invention the light source is arranged in the area of the opening which is provided in the reflector. The light source can be arranged in the opening of the reflector such that it is not visible from the exterior through the light-transmitting plate. The reflector ensures that the light rays emitted by the light source which do not immediately reach the light-transmitting plate are reflected toward the light-transmitting plate.